Christina's Black Friday Disaster
by luvbooksforever
Summary: Co-written by luvbooksforever (me) and fanficfollower (the awesome writer/author/person) Funny, just what the title says. Btw peter pulls a gun cuz he wants a blanket... WHAT IS GOING ON! (occurs in upcoming chapters) Rated T for The awesome Tris/Tobias! Going to be in many POVs!


Tris POV-written by (the amazing) fanficfollower  
Thursday - Thanksgiving in Tris's room  
I was getting ready for Christina to come over. It was 1:00.  
We were going to watch a movie called The Princess Bride.  
Then, she was staying over for the night.

Chris was late (as usual) so I started the movie without her. I loved it, but it was so weird! Their clothes were crazy, and they lived in towers! Also, Buttercup, the main character, was mean to Westley, even though they loved each other. Then he died, and it was so sad, I cried.  
I was at the part where Vizzini, Fezzik, and Inigo Montoya kidnap Buttercup, who was saying that Prince Humperdink would save her (Why would she marry him anyway?) and then I heard a knock on the door.

I paused the movie, then went over to help Christina. She brought a ton of stuff. Her makeup bag, her sleeping bag, an extra set of clothes, and then something weird. A billion tote bags and a ...wagon? Was that for a dare or something? I shrugged it off.

She also brought a turkey for Thanksgiving, a holiday where you are thankful for everything you have. That, luckily, was an Abnegation holiday too.

Christina saw me eying the wagon and the bags. She laughed and said "Oh, Tris! Those are for tomorrow. " That didn't help, so I just stared at her blankly. She gasped. "You... you don't know about BLACK FRIDAY?!" I shook my head and she gasped again.

Ooohhhkaaaaayyyyy...

Someone was excited. Then again, when was she not? But today... She sat down and explained that tomorrow, all the stores will lower the prices on everything.

I groaned. This was practically Christina Day! But at least I could watch my movie. I looked at it longingly. Then Christina looked at it too, and said, "No, Tris. No movie for you. We have to work on our shopping strategy!" She babbled on and ON! I stopped her soon and said, "Wait here, I will be right back."

Then I ran before she could ask questions. Where did I go? Obviously... To Tobias's place.

Once I got there, I explained my predicament to him, and do you know what he did? He laughed and said "Good luck, Tris. You will need it!" Then he winked.

I was so mad. "Well, then! You are a great boyfriend, cant even rescue me! " He smirked, and I stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

When I got back Chris stood in the doorway, hands on her hips."Where WERE you?" I opened my mouth to reply, but she didn't give me enough time. "Anyway, pack to the plan." She drew a map, and told me what we were getting from what stores. I sighed, and agreed. There was no use arguing. By 3:00 we were done, so we watched The Princess Bride.

At 5:00 we got bored, so we put on Tangled, which was so cute! I loved Rapunzel, and Flynn Rider was HANDSOME! (Sorry Tobias!) But its true! Maximus was awesome, and Pascal was adorable! Tiny, but fierce!

At 7:00 though, Christina ordered me to bed because we were going to wake up early tommorow. 2:00 in the morning, I think.

Tris POV-written by me (luvbooksforever)

"TRIS! TRIS, WAKE UP!"

I groan, sitting up on the... couch? Oh, yeah. I fell asleep because Christina told me to go to bed, and I was too lazy to actually get into bed. Whatever. "What time is it?" I grumble, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"1:30 am, otherwise known as SHOPPING TIME!" Christina screeched. I glared at her, asking her with my eyes if this is really necessary. She saw my look, and said, "Yes Tris, this is necessary. Now put on these clothes." She threw me a bunch of clothes, and I go into the bathroom without even looking at them. Terrible mistake #1.

I look at myself in the mirror. Christina had given me a black crop top with long lace sleeves, a black mini-skirt (of course...), black leggings, and combat boots that are... black! I brush my hair out, and put on lip-gloss, mascara, and eyeliner like Christina taught me. When I walked out, Christina shrieked.

"TRIS! You look amazing!" She said.

I smile. What will Tobias think? I wonder. Hmm... that's an interesting question... I'm gonna have to show him. I get a grin on my face and Christina notices.

"What are you grinning about?" She asks cluelessly. I laugh, considering she's the one who knows all about boys.

"Nothing, just lets get this over with." I mutter, my happy mood gone. Christina decided to take my old expression, and grinned like the Cheshire cat. She grabs our billions of tote bags, and our wagon, and we head off to the Pit.

Christina babbles on, and I stop listening. I think instead about how will I survive this, or... can I escape the almighty Christina shopping day? No, I decide. That's not gonna be able to happen. She'll find me, or I'll feel bad like yesterday and come back to her. Terrible mistake #2.

We arrive into the Pit, and I see half of Dauntless already up and shopping. I get a half-smile on my face. At least we're not the only ones!

Christina literally runs to the first store, and I sigh. Must she always be shop-crazy? I ask myself. Yes, I answer. She won't ever change her fashion loving.

I sigh again, and race after her. When I see what store she stopped in front of, I get a confused look on my face. What do we need at a grocery store on Black Friday, when all the deals are on clothes?

"Oops, wrong store!" Christina said, laughing. I started to laugh nervously with her, and then she grabbed my arm and dragged me to another store.

"Christina!" I yelped. God, she's ca-razy on Christina day (That's what I'm officially calling this now)! She half-pulls, half-shoves me to the real store, the... lingerie store. How did I know?

"No." I state.

Christina glares at me. "You're going in. You can't be stuck in granny panties forever, especially with Four." She claims. Its now my turn to glare at her.

"They're not granny panties," I defend. "They're just..."

"Horribly baggy, grey, plain, and boring." Christina cleanly cuts me off. I glare at her again, but she doesn't notice it. She's looking off near the chasm. I look over to where she is, and I see Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah laughing and pointing at us. I feel my cheeks heat up, and Christina drags me in without me noticing. Dang it! The boys are now on the ground gasping for breath... could this get worse? I ask.

Terrible mistake #3.

Tris POV-written by fanficfollower (the better writer between us)

"Wait, Christina! Please... Don't make me go in here..." She glares, her eyes black as coal, and narrow. She whips around and says "No. We are going, and if you don't I will rip your limbs off 1 by 1..." I cut her off before she finishes, because she is scaring me. "Yay, lets go!" I mumble. She is WAY too intimidating. She smiles and says "That's what I thought you said." Um WOW... She is scary on Christina Day! At least this isn't the worst thing ever...

10 minutes later

Did I say this wasn't the worst thing ever? Never mind, it IS! The crazy Christiana-monster is driving me insane! She made me try on a billion types of ... um... lingerie... and come out of the changing room in it! Geez! And that's not the worst part. Zeke came in to see if I was all right, saw me in the NEON PINK... um... non-decent clothes, and ran off, probably to tell Four. So, I ran into the changing room, changed back, and now? Christina is buying 50 sets of those horrendous things for me in various colors and designs, because there is a huge sale on them. She is also buying herself fifty pairs, but that doesn't count. She is always pulling crazy stunts like this. I will never agree to go shopping on whatever-day with Christina again! She is just... I don't know, insane? She FINALLY finishes checking out, and skips over to me. I have no clue why she is skipping, but i guess shopping gives her a shopping high. She says "We are going to that store, Alie's All- purpose Accessories, next. It has everything in it." I just nod and say "OK. It can't be worse than this..."

20 minutes later

I am pushing a huge cart, carrying 10 baskets, 5 tote bags, and holding 5 boxes in my hands, all balanced in a crazy way. I have to stop jinxing myself... I manage to keep a good grip on the bags, and I have to hand it to Christina: She sure knows how to balance her shopping things, because she is an expert! She just piles stuff into my arms, and in the cart. Most people cant even find carts, but she managed to get 2, which she is pushing by herself. I notice one of her carts is 1/2 full, so I dump my tote bags and boxes in there. I also empty 5 of the baskets into the cart, and manage to snag another one from a lady who left her cart there with nothing in it, into which I dump all my things, and I sigh in relief for a second. I don't have to carry anything else! Then Christina gasps. Oh no. More stuff. She says to me "Look! A sale on soft blankets! We have to get some!" Without waiting for a reply, she yanks my arm almost out of its socket, and grabs my carts as well as her own. She dumps blankets in there. I get the last one, a big navy blue one, with neon green, pink, yellow, purple, and light blue polka dots, and I put it in my cart.

Before Christina can move on to the makeup and hair accessories section though, I see Peter, with a gun, in the middle of the store, next to the giant Christmas tree. He yells "Freeze!" No one cares, and everyone keeps pushing, in a hurry to get to where they are going. But Peter doesn't like that, so he fires the gun towards the ceiling, and screams, "I SAID, FREEZE!" Everyone stops, shocked. Security runs over, but Peter calmly grabs a shopping rack, shakes the clothes off, and uses it to knock them unconscious. Suddenly, he announces "Stay 10 feet away from me. At. ." No one moves, still shocked. "ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID MOVE!" he shouts, starting to turn red with rage. Everyone near him scrambles away. Then he starts walking, very slowly, so people move away. He looks at me, and heads my way. Oh no. I am going to die. Help. Me!

Christina just slips into the crowd though, abandoning me. He is 20 feet away, and screams, "TRIS! DO NOT MOVE!" The color rushes out of my cheeks, and I have a new fear. Black Friday, Christina-Day, whatever this torture is called. He steps closer. 15 feet away. 10 feet away. I am as still as a rock. Rooted like a tree. 9 feet away. 8 feet away. 7 feet away. 6 feet away. 5 feet away. 4 feet away. 3 feet away. Now I am looking straight into the barrel of the gun. If I move, an innocent may be harmed. If I move I may die. If I don't move I will probably die. Peter clicks the bullet into place, and puts the gun on my forehead. I feel the cold circle of it, burning into my flesh, and I close my eyes, waiting for my demise. But the shot doesn't come. I just hear laughter. "Tris, are you going to call mommy? Your boyfriend? You look like you are going to wet your pants!" He laughs harder, and I grit my teeth. If I am going to die, I will not show weakness. But Peter moves the gun down to my chin, prolonging my death. He pushes my chin up, and says "Open your eyes. I won't kill you, dear, sweet, Tris. But if you don't hand over that blanket..." Everyone is l this for a blanket? I hand it over shakily, and he says, "Good girl, Tris." Then he grins, looking like a feral cat, and says, "Resume your positions. But stay 10 feet away from me." No one moves, just watches, as he takes the blanket and leaves, without paying of course.

NO! I WILL NOT LET PETER GET THE BEST OF ME! I am the best fighter, I am faster than him, and I am powerful. I am Dauntless, and I am not scared of a little loser like him. So, the moment he steps across the threshold of the shop, I sprint towards him, and pin him to the ground. He actually looks scared now, so I say "Peter, are you going to call mommy? Your girlfriend? You look like you are going to wet your pants! Oh, wait, you don't have a girlfriend, because you are a loser! And as Taylor Swift said, 'All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life, and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean!' I hate you!" I steal his gun, so he cant try anything, and I pull out my knife. "Oh, and Peter? YOU have to answer MY questions truthfully, and Christina can tell if you are lying. Right, Christina?" Christina doesn't answer, so I snarl at Peter, and speak in my most menacing voice, "Stay, or you get a bullet buried in your skull." I don't wait to see if he will obey. I run into the crowd, and quickly find Christina, and drag her to Peter as revenge for dragging me everywhere. Peter is about to run, but he stops, and taunts "Little Stiff girl, you couldn't shoot me if you wanted to!"

Peter smirks, and my temper is hard to keep in check. "Oh, yeah?" I say. "I won't shoot an arrogant j*** and pansycake like you? Think again!" I laugh harshly at Peter's reasoning. But he just replies, "A little stiff girl, killing someone strong and amazing as me? I don't think so." that makes me enraged, but I don't show it. I just say calmly "Oh, I'm not a stiff. I beat you in everything. But if i was a stiff, you just admitted to defeat by a girl, who happens to be a stiff. Does that mean stiffs take you down easily?" Something in my eyes seems to scare him, as his eyes start to fill with fear, but he maintains his calm facade. He leans to the side, a gesture that would look innocent, but I knew he was about to make a run for it, thinking I wouldn't hurt him. A second later, he does exactly that, so I shoot his nail, and he screams like a little girl. I smirk and say, "Next time you try escaping, that shot will be in a far worse place. You are lucky I have enough compassion to give you a warning shot, after all you did to me." Then I smell something... odd. I look at him, and sure enough, a wet splotch is spreading on the front of his pants. He peed in his pants! I can't believe he did that. No, wait, I can. He is a little baby, after all, with a blanket and everything. Oh, that reminds me... "Peter, why do you want the blanket? You better not lie, or I will torture you with my knife. Slowly and painfully." By now, the guards have woken up, but don't stop me. They are ashamed at failing, only to see a girl, who is 3 years younger than them, succeed. Peter has tortured everyone else, and they are enjoying the show, so no one else speaks up either. Peter looks around, and sees everyone's obvious enjoyment, and disinclination to help, so he answers in a small voice, "It reminds me of my blanket from home, the one I used to take everywhere. Also, I collect blankies. This is the last one I need. This specimen's name was going to be Lovie Blankie Booboo."He looks at the blanket adoringly, as everyone bursts out into laughter, and I struggle not to laugh, too. When Christina announces, "He is telling the truth, folks!" in a game show host manner, everyone laughs so hard, they almost collapse. People are shaking with laughter, and I start to giggle too. Then Peter looks up ashamed, and I say "Pay for it, I don't want it, and leave!" He does exactly that, with his head hung low, and once he leaves, everyone resumes shopping, still laughing, and Christina says, "I will pay for you. Bye, Tris, THAT WAS EPIC!" I shake my head, and smile. She has been hanging around with Will, Zeke, and Uriah WAY too en I see Four in the corner, recording the whole thing, and wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes. I stroll over to him, just as he shuts the camera, and say, "Why were you recording that?" in my most murderous voice. He actually looks scared, and starts to stammer. "Umm..I. Uh.." Then I laugh. "I was messing with you! Geez!" He visibly relaxes, and says, "I'm glad I am not your enemy." I laugh, and say, "Thanks." Then I pull out my sweetest voice, and say, "Hey,Fooooouuuur, will you do me a favor? Please, with a dollop of whipped cream, and a cherry on top?" His eyes narrow, and he looks suspicious, "Depends on what it is..."

20 minutes later...

We are all crowded in the center of the pit, all of us Dauntless, of course. Peter left to join the factionless. we are giving him a factionless ceremony, something I made up. We pour dirt on him, then trash, then a mixture of pink and purple paint, and lastly, a bunch of flowers. He looks humiliated. Ha! Tobias has done something with all the computers, and has made a projector. He gives me a thumbs up, and I begin to speak. "Today, I have a very entertaining video of Peter's last day in this compound. Hope you enjoy it!" I step off the stage, and tie Peter to a chair. Once the video starts, his eyes widen, and he struggles desperately against my expertly tied knots, and they don't budge. After a minute, he gives up, and the real show begins.


End file.
